


505

by 666_Luvrs_666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Luvrs_666/pseuds/666_Luvrs_666
Summary: Wrote this a while back, 28th of December to be specific. This was a quick no effort type of story and no real plot, it was kinda written to brush off my writer block but either way I hope you enjoy.This is also my first AO3 story and I really don't know how to use it so please, go gentle with me lmao.





	505

 

**F** reddie nods his head as he listens to the last bit of the recording, everyone around him waiting for his opinion on the new piece. “It’s good” he says taking off the large headphones off his head, Roger jumps from his drums seat as he throws his drumsticks someplace and sprints out the door. “Where is he heading to?” Brian asks watching Roger disappear into the cold afternoon, Freddie shrugs his shoulders and gets himself ready to leave. Roger throws his leather jacket over his shoulder not having patience to put it on, he slams the car door open and gets in, starting the car, the engine roaring to life. He starts to drive towards his destination his fingertips drumming along to a unknown rhythm, all the buildings were a blur to him, nothing mattered to him, he just wanted to get there and see the (h/c) haired woman he had fallen for.

 

He parks his car a block away from her hotel building, the cold air hits his exposed skin causing him to slightly shiver but, then again he could care less as he starts to climb up the set of stairs leading towards the room she was staying,  _ 505 _ . He doesn’t knock but allows himself in. The door opens with a loud creek, he enters the room the smell of her perfume lingered in the air causing his knees to weaken. She laid on her side on the loveseat, a cigar gently placed on her nude lips. She wore a red lace up dress that seemed to run down towards her thigh, and her hair was naturally let down. Roger walks towards her, throwing his jacket towards the small kitchen table, she notices him and straightens herself as she leans over and puts her cigarette on the ashtray. Roger sits next to her “want a cig?” She asks grabbing the lighter and the pack of cancer sticks “please” she hands him one and lights it up. He sits down and wraps his arm around her as he takes a drag out of it.“so how was the recording?” he exhales some of the smoke as he leans his head back.

 

“Stressful like always” he takes another drag of his cigarette “Freddie made me do so many Galileo's that my throat fucking hurts” (Y/n) laughs “really?” 

“It was truly horrible, I wish you were there though” he laughs a bit as he stares at the cig in his hand, her smile drops “y’know that could never happen” she straightens herself. Roger hums “I hope someday we will, I wanna call you mine” he takes a longer drag as he looks over to her, she shakes her head “ you know I can’t” she pauses herself “we wouldn’t work with your schedule Rog” she finishes Roger takes the last drag out of his cigar. “I know” he mumbles throwing the cig into the ashtray.

 

“Y’know what could make you feel better?” she asks as she moves closer towards him, he raises an eyebrow and smiles “and what could that be?” he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his lap. She runs her hands through his blonde locks as Rogs lips nibble on the skin of her neck. She slightly pulls on his hair causing him to pull his head back as their lips collided together. Rogers hands run through her body causing chills to go down her spine, he squeezes her ass causing her to yelp out in surprisement. She moans as he shoves his tongue into her mouth, she pulls harder on his hair causing him to groan. He pulls apart as they both try to catch their breath “let’s go to the bedroom” (Y/n) demands as she wraps her hands around his neck. 

  
  


Roger lays next to her breathing heavily from the events that happened earlier “I really needed that” he laughs out placing his hand on his stomach. They lay there for a while enjoying the comforting silence. “Roger” (Y/n) calls out, he only hums as a response “y’know how I was telling you that I was signing up for classes in the states?” Roger hums again as he lets himself slowly fall asleep “well I got accepted” Roger opens one of his eyes and stares up at her “okay, what are you telling me this for?” (Y/n) sits up and stares down at Roger “I got to leave England” Roger farrows his eyebrows, no longer tired “when?” he asks “Tomorrow morning” she runs her hands through her hair as Roger did not reply “I know I should’ve told you earlier but I-”

“Will I still get to see you” he quickly gets up from his bed as he stares at her, scared for her response. “I’ll be in the states while you’ll be in England we’ll be hundreds-of-thousands of miles away.” 

 

“But once we start touring I’ll be able to see you” he offers “Roger, no, what I’m trying to tell you is that this… this is over” and the thing that Roger most feared in the world was said, she was leaving him and never coming back, who will he run to after practice? Who will he run to when shit gets rough “what? No, please I’ll do anything just please stay” he begs as tears build in his eyes she doesn't say anything and just continues to stare. Roger swallows hard and picks up the nearest thing around him and throws it against the wall, (Y/n) yelps out of fear “Roger you need to calm yourself” she demands, Roger stares at her, he was broken, absolutely broken “why are you getting so worked up about it anyways! It’s not like we’re dating” that was right they weren’t, no matter how many times he has asked her out she has always rejects him saying that it would never work out so why couldn’t he forget about her and move on find another chick, he hated being in love, he hated how madly he was for her and now she was leaving him, leaving England. “Roger?” he hadn’t noticed but he started to cry, he wipes them away as he picks up his clothing and hurryingly puts them on “Roger?” she calls out to him again, he slips on his shoes she calls out to him once more this time he looks at her, trying his best not to break down “I’m sorry Rog” she apologies, he leaves the room not looking back.


End file.
